


Seven Star Love

by xxfergiexx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mafia Story: Yunho has his freedom taken away. He learns that the freedom he craves is right in Changmin's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Star Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kie1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kie1).



[](http://pics.livejournal.com/xxfergiexx/pic/0008zs46/)  
  
  
  
  
  
**Year: 2000**  
  
  
  
  
  
A man in his mid-thirties gathers up his two sons and pushes them into a small cupboard of their house.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Heechul, Yunho, stay here while I deal with this.” The pounding at the door gets louder. A crash indicates the front door is unhinged.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Father! What’s going on?” The oldest son, Heechul, asks worriedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Never mind that. Just stay in here!” And their father shuts the door firmly. Darkness falls over them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho grasps blindingly for his brother, who reaches to hold him at the same time. The two boys don’t say anything. They just hang on to each other and listen helplessly as yells and slams resound from the outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, a gunshot goes off. Yunho hangs on to Heechul and whimpers. “F - Father…”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yunnie, it’s okay…it’s okay.” His brother chants.  
  
  
  
  
  
There are loud footsteps then the small door of the cupboard bangs open. A man with tough, mischievous features calls out, “Well, look who we found here, boys! Two stowaways! ”  
  
  
  
  
  
Heechul backs Yunho behind him and gives the bad older man a mean look. The other man laughs, grabbing both boys by the scruff of the neck. They are dragged into the living room…where their father lies with a bullet to his head, blood spilling all over the carpet.  
  
  
  
  
  
“NO! FATHER!” Yunho screams out. He is held in place by another man. Yunho cries. The man holding him grips him tighter and says, “Maybe the young boys shouldn’t see this.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The tough man holding Heechul responds mockingly, “Maybe the young boys shouldn’t see this – you know sometimes I wonder why you’re even allowed in our gang, Siwon.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The man who is called Siwon turns to glare, “Well, excuse me if I don’t see any reason for these boys to be involved, TOP!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Before TOP can argue back, another muscular man comes into the room. “There’s no one else in the house. Boss is counting the cash he – who’s this?”  
  
  
  
  
  
The new man stares at Yunho and Heechul in confusion. “Hodong had kids?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I guess so, Rain,” Siwon responds, still holding Yunho. “We better take them to boss. He’ll know what to do.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Both small boys still have tears running down their faces, but that doesn’t deter the criminals currently taking them outside. There’s a very tall man standing near a sleek, black car fingering a suitcase full of money with a cold expression. The older man directs his cold look at the boys and smiles sadistically. “So he has children? He never mentioned that…”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Changhee, sir, they were hiding in a cupboard,” TOP reports, pulling on Heechul’s collar. Yunho’s eyes are glued to Changhee, who appears to be the leader of this gang.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changhee takes both young boys by the chin. “Pretty. What are your names?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Neither boy says anything. Heechul’s eyes are down staring at the man’s boots. Yunho is the only one making eye contact with the taller man. Changhee is intrigued. He turns his full attention to Yunho and asks, “Your name?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yunho.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yunho,” the leader tests the name. “And your brother’s name is - ?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Heechul responds with his own name. Changhee just continues to smile…a bad sign. “So, Yunho and Heechul…I find it a bit unusual you look nothing alike and yet you’re brothers?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“We’re adopted,” Yunho answers hesitantly with a slight glare.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Interesting. How old are you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fourteen. And my brother is fifteen.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changhee considers him for a bit then asks, “Do you and your brother have any special skills?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho is confused and doesn’t know what to say. Heechul speaks up, “Yes. Hapkido. We practice hapkido.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Show me,” Changhee demands while leaning against the car behind him. Taking a deep breath, Heechul gestures for Yunho to start. Heechul blocks and sends a counter attack of his own, which has Yunho doing a back flip to avoid getting hit.  
  
  
  
  
  
All the men around them gasp in awe. Even Changhee looks impressed. “Oh my…you two boys are skilled for your age. How would you like to work for me?”  
  
  
  
  
  
A little out of breath from the hapkido, Yunho says firmly in a young voice, “Never. You killed our father!” Heechul grips him by the shoulder to stop his outburst.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changhee laughs. “Well, aren’t you a feisty little one! You would be perfect for my son.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Perfect how, sir?” Siwon asks curiously.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Changmin is too imprudent,” Changhee shuts his eyes as he explains. “He needs a bodyguard.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Imprudent, my ass,” TOP mutters to Rain. “The kid’s a brat.”  
If Changhee heard that wisecrack he didn’t acknowledge it, but simply confronts the two boys. Yunho is still glaring at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Here are your options, boys. Either pledge loyalty to me and the gang or we will kill you because you’ve become a liability.”  
  
  
  
  
  
When Heechul feels Yunho rear up to backtalk the gang leader, he shushes him quickly.  
  
  
  
  
  
“So, are you in or out?” TOP asks as he fingers his gun with a glint in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Holding Yunho closer, Heechul takes a deep breath, replying shakily, “In.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changhee smirks. “Welcome to Chil Sung Pa.”  
  
  
  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
  
  
  
The members of this Korean mafia group cart them into the luxurious black SUV and drive off the lone property without letting either boy pack a bag for travel. Yunho is squished between Rain and TOP, while Heechul sits in the very back with Siwon. Yunho stares miserably straight ahead, wondering where they are going to end up. He wants to be back home, getting dinner ready with his older brother. He wonders if death would not have been a better option. _Why did Heechul drag us into this?_ Yunho wants to yell out. He does not want to work for this bad man! Yunho glares at Changhee, who is driving the car. Their eyes meet in the rear view mirror. Yunho tries to defy him with the strongest gaze a 14 year-old boy can muster. The mafia leader smiles twistedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You and your brother, Yunho, are Chil Sung Pa property. Sit back and relax on the ride to Busan. It’s going to be your new home. Can’t wait for you to meet my son…you’ll just love working for him.”  
  
  
  
  
  
TOP snorts beside him. Yunho gaze drops to his own knees. _I don’t want to work for this man’s son! I don’t want to work for him at all! Revenge…I want revenge for what they’re doing to us!_  
  
  
  
  
  
After what feels like hours, Yunho is lulled to sleep by the car. He wakes up with his head resting on Rain’s shoulder. He jerks his head up.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Whoa there, little boy. It’s okay.” Rain says this with small smile. Yunho eyes him suspiciously then looks away to stare out the window. His jaw drops. Neon electric lights colored the city, unlike his hometown, Gwangju. The car eases into a stop after a few blocks. Yunho is pulled out of the car by Rain…he sees Siwon pulling Heechul out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Salty, sea air hits Yunho in the face the moment he steps out of the car. Rain pulls him towards a very tall building with a sign next to it that read: **Toyoko-Inn Busan Hotel**.  
  
  
  
  
  
“This is headquarters,” Rain bends to whisper in his ear. Yunho gasps inwardly and glances back to see where Heechul is. His older brother is being dragged into a different direction of the building. Yunho starts to follow before being stopped by Rain.  
  
  
  
  
  
“No, boy. You’re coming with me. You’ll see your brother soon enough.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho wants to cry. He’s never been separated from his brother. Ever since they met at the orphanage at age 4, they became attached to each other. He’s also scared of what they will do to his brother! He’s scared of what they will do to _him_!  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho is in awe at the fancy lobby…he’s never seen anything like this back home. He takes in the new environment with an open mouth as he’s taken to a room on the third floor. There are three other men in the room who observe him judgmentally. Yunho stands in the middle of the room, small and shaking. Rain sits him down on a reclining chair and tells him to take his shirt off. Yunho’s eyes widen. He bits his lip and refuses. One of the men advances and slaps him in the face. Yunho’s face snaps to the side.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rain shouts, “Stop, Jaejoong!”  
  
  
  
  
  
The man called Jaejoong responds, “Need to teach him to stay in line.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“He’s not our servant,” Rain snips back. “He’s to belong to Changmin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The door opens. Changhee comes in with a young boy trailing behind him. Yunho becomes so fascinating with the young boy, he barely notices Rain removing his shirt. Yunho snaps out of the daze and slumps down to cover his undeveloped, teen chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu, hold him down,” Rain says authoritatively as he approaches Yunho with a thick, metallic pen with a needle on the end. Yunho cries out when the needle first pinches the skin in the center of his chest…then he starts to squirm. Rain blocks one of the men from hitting him and says, “Don’t make this harder than it has to be, Yunho.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho turns his head away, his gaze landing on the other young boy in the room. Although the other boy is obviously younger, he is Yunho’s height. He has a pair of wide eyes, gently slanted. Yunho momentarily forgets the needle pricking his chest. Changhee notices his staring and lays a hand on the other boy’s shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yunho, this is my son.”  
  
  
  
  
  
 _His son! This is the boy I’ll be working for!_ Yunho expected someone much older.  
  
  
  
  
  
After an hour, with one last hard pinch, Rain announces he’s finished. Yunho glances down and gasps. The three men let go of him. Rain dabs his slightly bleeding chest with cloth then spreads a cooling ointment on the tattoo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changhee approaches and give the symbol a satisfied look. He leans down and whispers something in Changmin’s ear while pointing at Yunho. Changmin stares at him curiously and notes with a tinge of childish excitement, “You belong to me!”  
  
  
  
  
  
On Yunho’s chest are seven stars drawn in a circular pattern. In the middle of the stars, Hangeul letters form the words: **SHIM CHANGMIN**.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Year: 2001**  
  
  
  
  
  
“Give me back my gun, Changmin.” Junsu looks aggravated as he tries to deal with the thirteen year-old boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t think so, idiot,” Changmin snubs. “I think I’ll go play with this for while.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Many of the other mob members watch Junsu argue with the boy. TOP shouts out, “Fuck, just shoot him, no one will miss him!” Many gang members chuckle. Changmin turns red in the face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jaejoong, who is seated with Yoochun by the window in the board room, says “Seriously. Changmin, listen to Junsu. Know your place.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin freezes in his attempt to throw the gun at TOP’s head. Instead, he walks over to Jaejoong. With eyes mature far beyond his years, Changmin glares at Jaejoong. “I am Shim Changhee’s son. And I will someday be leader. Why don’t you learn YOUR place, Kim?” Changmin turns his attention to the rest of the room then. “All of you need to learn your place.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Fifteen year-old Yunho steps forward from his corner of the room when he sees Jaejoong stand to advance on the other teenage boy. He trained every day for two months after his initiation day. His hapkido skills are even more refined now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Junsu pleads to Yunho, “Make him give me back my gun!”  
  
  
  
  
  
This would seems strange that a grown man is asking a teenager for help from another teenager, but ever since he took over guarding Changmin, it quickly became obvious that Yunho is the only person who can pull the reins on the brat’s mischief.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho takes the gun sneakily out of the other boy’s hand. This causes Changmin to turn and tackle him to the ground. All the members gather around to watch them wrestle. Yunho ends up on top, straddling the younger boy. All the guys around them cheer. Changmin looks humiliated as he pushes Yunho away and runs out of the room. Yunho runs after him. They end up in a deserted hallway.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Morons, idiots, oh if father only knew,” Changmin mutters. “You think I’m a weak spoiled pansy too, don’t you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho remains quiet…letting the other boy rant.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin stands directly in front of him, their eyes at perfect level with each other. “I’ll show them. I’ll show them all. They’re going to regret it. I will be stronger than you even. You’ll see…you’ll see…”  
  
  
  
  
  
The other boy begins pacing the hallway, concentrating on the unspoken plan in his head. Yunho doesn’t doubt that Changmin can be scary. But will he able to rule as strong as his father?  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho inwardly shrugs. He doesn’t really give a shit…he never concerns himself with mob business. He just follows Changmin around; making sure no one hurts the boy just as much as he makes sure the boy doesn’t get himself into trouble.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin stops pacing. “I want to go to my room.” Yunho follows.  
  
  
  
  
  
It is hours later and Changmin is still hunched over reading one of the thick books from his bookcase. Yunho stands by the door, hands in his pocket, gripping the knife there tightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Do it…do it now. There’s no one around. You can tell everyone it was suicide._  
  
  
  
  
  
He walks slowly to stand behind Changmin. Just as he is about to pull the knife out of his pocket, the younger boy turns to stare at him. Those brown eyes zap him and make him let go of the knife.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho bows and asks Changmin if he may retire to his bedroom for the night. Changmin nods, watching Yunho retreat through the door connecting their bedrooms.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho lays his head against the door. A voice inside his head tells him, _Man up, boy! This is about revenge! Kill that boy…make Changhee regret what he’s done to you and your brother!_  
  
  
  
  
  
Closing his eyes, he vows to himself to do it soon. _Soon_.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Year: 2006**  
  
  
  
  
  
Five years pass by in a blink of an eye and that _soon_ never comes. His duties never change. He remains Shim Changmin’s shadow…trusted by all, hated by a few.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the end, his fate could have been worst. He could be staring at the other end of the .44 revolver currently in his boss’s hand. Eighteen year old Shim Changmin is being trained by a member of Yakuza, the most influential mafia group in Japan.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yakuza has headquarters all over the world, one being in Busan. Leader Shim feels that his son needs to be trained by the best. And although Korean mafia groups are usually at war with the Japanese mafia, Chil Sung Pa has friends inside Yakuza. Changmin has been attending seminars and training camps for the past year in hopes to gain better knowledge and skills in being king of the crime lords. In return, Yakuza gets paid generously for this effort…because Shim Changhee is a generous man when it comes to his beloved son.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the basement of the Yakuza headquarters, Changmin has his gun aimed at TOP’s head.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t see why I have to be the dummy!” TOP complains. “Yoochun, come take my place!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uh, no.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Jaejoong, then, please.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No way, dude, you deal with the brat.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Without taking his eyes off the target placed above TOP’s head, Changmin orders, “Jaejoong, go stand by TOP. This brat wants to make this more challenging.”  
  
  
  
  
  
With Changhee in the corner of the room talking with the trainer from Yakuza, Jaejoong couldn’t refuse an order. The disgruntled man goes to stand beside TOP. Changmin smiles and aims.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _BANG! BANG!_  
  
  
  
  
  
“BRAVO, my boy! BRAVO!” Changhee exclaims while clapping. Jaejoong and TOP are frozen with their eyes tightly shut…two bullet holes a hair above their heads.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin turns to look at Yunho, as if seeking his opinion. Yunho, who is strangely proud, nods with a thin smile. The smile fades when the other boy turns away.  
  
  
  
  
  
His brother, Heechul, comes to stand next to him. Heechul was put to training from their first day and made into an active member working alongside Siwon. Unlike Yunho who is just a bodyguard, Heechul deals with gang negotiations. Plus, his hapkido skills are put to good use with uncooperative people. Heechul knows of Yunho’s plan of revenge against the Shims and always advises Yunho not to do anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
“How’s it going, Yundol?” His brother asks now with concerned eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m fine, Chullie.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Are you? I barely see you nowadays. You seem okay, but – “  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho keeps his stare on Changmin as he converses with his brother. “It’s not like I see much of you either. Or I do but you barely talk to me. You’re always with Siwon.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Heechul grimaces slightly. “I’m just busy that’s all. Siwon and I – ah – we – “  
  
  
  
  
  
“You don’t have to explain. You do your business and I do mine.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Heechul looks a bit taken aback by his younger brother’s coldness but responds gently. “I love you, Yunho. Please don’t do anything that will get you killed later. Father did some bad things too…plus he was in too deep with Changhee.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho ignores his brother’s words when Changmin snaps his fingers, gesturing for Yunho to follow him out of the training room. With a quick goodbye to Heechul, Yunho dashes to walk out first, carefully checking for anything hostile.  
  
  
  
  
  
They enter a different room where another Yakuza member is going to tutor Changmin on how most companies, especially banks operate internally…mostly in the financial aspect. This is a crucial lesson for Changmin to learn. You have to know your playground before you can maximize the fun of playing in it.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Yakuza member starts the lesson, pointing to different documents. Changmin nods along. A sudden knock has Yunho on alert answering the door. It’s Rain.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Can I talk to you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho waves him in and they stand in a corner together, at an angle that allows Changmin to see their every move.  
  
  
  
  
  
“What’s up, Rain?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Rain looks nervous for a second then asks, “Meet me later tonight? After young Shim is asleep?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Why?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I just want to…” Rain’s words trail off as he slides his fingers around Yunho’s right wrist, stroking the inner soft skin there.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho gasps but keep his eyes straight ahead. “I can’t leave my room. Must always be close by for boss.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Rain suggests, “I’ll come to your room.”  
When Yunho doesn’t respond, Rain continues, “I know I’m like 10 years older than you, but…I’ve wanted you for years. You were just too young. Can you give a chance? Please?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho feels all those long, lonely nights in bed and suddenly he aches inside. He nods lightly. Rain gives his wrist one last stroke and exits the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin’s eyes are directed at Yunho and not the man lecturing. Yunho’s hands automatically go to his pocket where he touches the knife. Soon. _Very soon_.  
  
  
  
  
  
A week later, Shim Changhee is found dead on his bed…three stab wounds to the heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Year: 2009**  
  
  
  
  
  
Three more years pass. Three years of watching the teen he works for grow bitter and angry and violent. If Yunho had any doubts about Shim Changmin’s ability to run a gang, they are thrown out the window. The death of his father marked a “new” Changmin. A Changmin with more cunning and genius than the entire mob put together. He is so formidable everyone forgets he’s only twenty-one years old.  
  
  
  
  
  
Older members that were loyal to Changhee rebelled against the son. TOP, Jaejoong, and Yoochun as well as a few others tried several things to sabotage Changmin. All of which earned them a beating from Yunho. His boss gave them the option: loyalty or death. Those are the only viable options in Changmin’s eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
The men who rebelled chose loyalty begrudgingly. Yunho always keeps a close eye on them anyway in case they get any ideas to hurt his Changmin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, it is now “his Changmin”. That is how he secretly refers to the younger man. The duty to guard transformed into a need to protect and care for.  
  
  
  
  
  
After Changhee’s death, Yunho couldn’t help but dot on Changmin. He is the only one in the entire mob that doesn’t anger the new leader. He follows him silently, waiting for an order. Yes, an order…because Yunho self-extended his job title to servant. Changmin never notices this subtle change…just views it as part of Yunho’s duty to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Whatever Changmin wants, Changmin gets, is Yunho’s motto. If the younger man is hungry in the middle of the night, Yunho brings him a snack. If the younger man wants sex, Yunho summons a woman (or man, depending on the leader’s mood) who is more than willing to satisfy the manly, gorgeous Shim Changmin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho collapse on his bed one night and rubs his eyes in exhaustion. It was a particularly long, grueling day with meetings about starting a prostitution chain. To create this chain, they must find the “right kind” of girls and boys and turn them into high-class whores in order to lure strong investors in Korea and internationally. He hated every part of it. He usually hates hearing about all the sordid details that comes with being part of Chil Sung Pa. But this case got to him more than usual. Some of the mob members brought in girls who looked like they didn’t belong there. It made him ache for them. Now he’s left with a disgusted feeling and an emptiness he doesn’t understand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rain comes into his room a few minutes later. Lying down beside him, Rain asks, “What’s wrong, Yun?” Then he places a kiss on the other’s mouth. He kisses Rain back and pulls him in closer. He needs a distraction. And Rain had always been good for that. It may sound cruel but it is what it is. He can’t change the fact that he doesn’t love Rain. He loves –  
  
  
  
  
  
 _No, Yunho, don’t go there._  
  
  
  
  
  
“YUNHO. COME IN HERE! I NEED YOU!” Changmin’s voice booms from the adjoining room.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Speak of the devil…_  
  
  
  
  
  
Rain groans. “Damn, what does he want now?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho stands up. Rain tries to pull him into an embrace but Yunho dodges it. “I have to go to him. Just stay quiet in here.” Annoyed, Rain falls back onto the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Casually entering his boss’s room, he sighs when he spots the younger man. Still in slacks but shirtless, Changmin is on top of the bed with an arm thrown over his eyes. Changmin’s mind and skills aren’t the only things that matured. The man’s body is something to be envied by all. Changmin is lean, even has very skinny legs, but every muscle is sculpted to perfection.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I can’t sleep,” his young boss turns to give him a wide-eyed stare. No one gets to see this side of Changmin. No one except Yunho. And he always feels privileged to see the cynical man become a boy under his supervision.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho sits on the bed and begins stroking Changmin’s bangs. Changmin closes his eyes and sighs. “I’ve got two new guys wanting to join the gang. Their names are Kyuhyun and Minho. Kyuhyun is clever and Minho is good at charming clients. We need some new blood around here. What do you think?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Years ago his boss developed this strange habit of needing his opinion before making any decisions. Usually he took Yunho’s advice. But sometimes he chooses to go against it. Or he’ll choose to compromise. For instance, anytime a man steps out of line, Changmin wants to shoot him right away. But always searches for Yunho first. Yunho will step in and calm the boss down. This will cause Changmin to purse his lips and decide to torture the disloyal man a bit instead of killing him. No one can say Shim isn’t forgiving!  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho met Kyuhyun and Minho briefly a week ago. Both men seem decent…well, as decent as criminals could be. And his boss seems to click well with them. He tells Changmin this, who nods in agreement.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Good then. I’ll call them tomorrow for initiation.” The decision relaxes Changmin. Yunho stands to go draw the other man a warm bubble bath.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin strips, Yunho averts his eyes but not before catching a glimpse of the leader’s manhood. _Perfection._  
  
  
  
  
  
Wordlessly, Yunho takes the sponge, lathers it with soap, and begins scrubbing Changmin’s back. He then moves to the side to run the sponge up and down Changmin’s chest, causing the other to lay his head back on the tub like a lord on his throne. Yunho loves this part. He can gaze at that beautiful face all he wants.  
  
  
  
  
  
He can feel the knife heavy in his pocket.  
  
  
  
  
  
As he gently lifts each of Changmin’s long legs and feet to wash, Yunho’s heart drums loudly in his ears.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _I love you._  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Year: 2010**  
  
  
  
  
  
A year passes…a year of Chil Sung Pa furthering its work in human trafficking. This is one of the times Changmin does not heed his advice. The amount of revenue prostitution brings it outweighs any disapproval Yunho has on the subject. Fact is rich businessman pay heavily for pretty virgins. Although there are more girls getting roped into this kind of slavery, there are also a few boys.  
  
  
  
  
  
Much like Yakuza, Chil Sung Pa runs his deals underground under the guise of being a well-acclaimed hotel chain. The Korean police occasionally come knocking to investigate but none of their crimes are ever released publically, therefore, the police can never find substantial evidence against them. Chil Sung Pa works like a well-oiled machine thanks to Shim Changhee and now his son, who has become just as notorious.  
  
  
  
  
  
It makes Yunho sick to his stomach. And with each passing day, the resentment builds inside him, threatening to choke him. _I don’t want to live like this!_ He mourns silently.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho watches his brother become just as bad as all these criminals. Heechul never expresses any complaints to him. But then again, the romantic tryst with Siwon must make things easier on his brother. He’ll occasionally see Heechul subtly kiss Siwon when he thinks no one is looking.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho’s mind wanders to Rain. Rain is a very attractive man and a wonderful lover…very considerate to his needs from the get-go. But he’s not as happy as Heechul.  
  
  
  
  
  
He’s only happy when he’s alone with Changmin…when Changmin isn’t a mafia boss. Only then…  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho snaps himself out of his delusion and focuses on the scene in front of him. Chil Sung Pa is currently holding a meeting to present some leaders of Yakuza with a prize boy and girl (found and captured by Kyuhyun, TOP, and Jaejoong) in exchange for the newest gun models to sell on the black markets around Asia.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin sits at the head of the long table with Kyuhyun and Minho seated to his left while Yunho is standing close by to his right. Members of Chil Sung Pa and Yakuza are on opposite sides of the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho sees Changmin rub his temple as if nursing a growing headache. Concerns prickles at Yunho causing him to edge closer and place a comforting hand on his boss’s shoulder. Changmin unconsciously places a hand over Yunho’s.  
  
  
  
  
  
All the members at the table are staring at them as they mutter under their breath. _We must make quite a pair_ , Yunho thinks with amusement. Changmin is wearing a glossy black suit, a thin tie, and his ink-black hair is pinned away with a few strands framing his exotic face. And Yunho is wearing a glossy white suit, a sky-blue patterned scarf tucked into his white collared shirt, and his copper-colored hair combed stylishly to the side. Their style and colors contrast each other in a very couple-like manner. Dressing to complement each other has been Changmin’s idea for a few years now. He always says: “Presentation is key.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho plays it up by lifting another hand to rub Changmin’s temple for him. The younger man closes his eyes and allows himself to be pampered by this bodyguard. Glancing at the rest of the room, he can see they’ve got everyone’s full attention. A few men have slacked jaws…no doubt completely taken aback that Shim Changmin isn’t shooting his bodyguard in the head for touching him in public. The men that are surprised are new to these meetings because the rest of Yakuza and Chil Sung Pa watch the interaction like it’s a frequent occurrence.  
  
  
  
  
  
After feeling satisfied with everyone’s reaction as well as Changmin’s stress-free expression, Yunho steps away slightly. His boss sighs and forces himself to get back to business.  
  
  
  
  
  
One of the Yakuza men with a goatee speaks up then. “Changmin, we’ve heard you found us the best virgins.”  
  
  
  
  
  
His boss replies coolly, “Oh they are definitely the best of the best. Junsu and Jaejoong are bringing them now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The same man comments shrewdly, “You have been getting very lucky with the merchandise. You should just open up your own club. You can make millions.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin answers wisely with a small smirk, “That would be a stupid move on our part. To get Chil Sung Pa involved in such unconcealed acts of prostitution would blemish our reputation with the public and puts us on the police’s radar. Besides there are other low class mobs out there with these kinds of clubs. And I choose to deal with them covertly. I like to dip my hand in every small business, not just the larger corporations. This ensures my power in this city and all over Korea.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The goatee man is highly impressed with Changmin’s response. “Sensei taught you well.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The smirk on Changmin’s face grows. “Yes, sensei was good. But I’m also not a fool.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Just then Jaejoong and Junsu amble into the meeting, the former holding a girl and the latter holding a boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho sucks in a breath as he stares at their new guests. Changmin hears it and turns his head sharply to the right. “What’s wrong?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Nothing,” Yunho whispers.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t lie to me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Meeting his boss’s eyes, he says, “You know how I feel about this. I - ”  
  
  
  
  
  
Their conversation is interrupted by a Yakuza man who seems new to these meeting, Yunho has never seen him before.  
  
  
  
  
  
“We’ll take them,” This new member says as he sends a big, heavy suitcase down the aisle to Changmin. The leader opens it to reveal a set of shiny new guns. Changmin picks one up to test it in his palm.  
  
  
  
  
  
“These gun models are the best and many will pay handsomely for them. Now can you tell us more about these two?” The new man requests while staring at the male guest lecherously.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jaejoong tells them about the girl. “We couldn’t find her true identity so we just call her BOA. Nineteen years old. Virgin, of course. And as you can see very petite but has a strong body. Also, she can speak Japanese fluently.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The Yakuza men scrutinize her carefully with gleams in their eyes. Yunho feels for the girl. He sees her pale face and trembling body and wish he can protect her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then Junsu tells them about the boy. “This here is Taemin. Eighteen. Also a virgin. And a very talented dancer.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The Yakuza men throw out lewd comments like “Is he even a boy?!”, “He looks like a girl!”, “Makes me want to fuck him!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho’s heart breaks for the boy, whose pretty face is etched in fear. He can’t look at either kid waiting to be exchanged like animals. He observes Chil Sung Pa members and sees some of them look just as interested as Yakuza members. But he notes Minho’s intense focus on Taemin and Rain’s gentle focus on BOA.  
  
  
  
  
  
When the new Yakuza member stands to grab Taemin and BOA, Changmin shouts for him to stop. Again, Changmin turns to Yunho sharply. “Tell me what you want.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“What does it matter what I want?” Yunho wonders impatiently.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin grinds his teeth. “ _It matters_. Now, tell me what you want? Do you want that girl for yourself, is that it? Or maybe your taste leans more towards that boy?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho gazes deeply into Changmin’s eyes. “I don’t want them. They don’t deserve this, Changmin. Nobody deserves this.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The leader takes a deep breath and addresses Yakuza. “I’m afraid there’s been a big mistake gentleman. These two were meant to be sold to another client. I’ll just pay full in cash for these guns. Junsu, take those two away.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Junsu barely moves before that gusty new Yakuza member moves forward with a wild look in his eyes. “I want these two, damn it. And we’re not leaving here until we get them.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The man with the goatee shouts, “Takeshi, stand down!”  
  
  
  
  
  
But Takeshi refuses to stand down. He stands on the other end of the long table, staring viciously at Changmin. “I will not stand down, Hitoshi! Who does this brat think he is, toying with us?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin stands away from the table and he replies coldly, “What does it matter to you? I can find you other virgins.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Takeshi yells, “I want that boy!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Too bad. This one is taken.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho realizes the big mistake Changmin is making by angering this man. Yunho berates himself for not keeping his mouth shut about this matter. His priority is keeping his boss safe from…  
  
  
  
  
  
Minho is telling Changmin something when it happens. Like a flash of lightening, Takeshi pulls out a gun and aims it at Changmin. Yunho, with no time to think, no time to breathe, jumps in front of Changmin as a bullet flies towards them like the speed of light. Piercing heat sears through Yunho as his body collapses to the ground. His mind disengages as his vision blurs. Someone is holding him. He hears shouts and another gun shot before he blacks out.  
  
  
  
  
  
\------------  
  
  


 

Yunho wakes up groggy, head feeling like lead, his left shoulder sore and throbbing. There is a hoarse, urgent voice whispering next to him. Yunho forces his eyes open. He sees Changmin gripping the collar of a man in a white coat.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fix him! He hasn’t woken up in two days!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sir, it’s the anesthesia I gave him. It needs to run completely through his system.” The doctor is in near panic now. “I removed the bullet! He just needs to rest and heal!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You better hope so,” Changmin threatens with a glare. “Or I’ll be putting a bullet through your head.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho coughs. “Ch-Changmin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
His boss jolts at hearing his bodyguard’s voice. “Y-Yunho. You’re awake!” Changmin glances quickly at the doctor and says, “ _Luckily_. You can leave now, doctor. Siwon will pay you at the door.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The doctor places a bottle of pills on the dresser and says, “Make sure he takes one a day.” Then exits the room with a look of extreme relief.  
  
  
  
  
  
With a stony stare, Changmin sits on the bed and touches the bandages wrapped around his collarbone and left shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
“It almost hit your heart,” Changmin whispers.  
  
  
  
  
  
“It almost hit yours,” Yunho states, voice raspy from lack of use.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin shakes his head. “How can you do something so stupid? Push me out of the way! Don’t take a bullet for me!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m your bodyguard. My duty is to protect you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You can’t protect me if you get yourself killed!” Changmin is full out angry at this point. He stands and paces the room…then stops and points at Yunho. “You’re not my bodyguard anymore.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“WHAT?!” Yunho sits up so quickly a sharp pain sliced through his shoulder, making it burn. Changmin rushes to the bed to force him back down.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Calm down. You’ll aggravate the stitching.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho ignores this and sits up anyway. “What do you mean I’m not your bodyguard anymore? Are you getting rid of me?” He can’t smother down the panic inside him. _Shouldn’t I be happy to be let go?_ He wonders.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin caresses a mattered copper stand of hair away from Yunho’s eye, letting his finger skim down to the seven-star pattern tattoo on his bare chest. “I’ve had your things moved to my room.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“W-why?”  
  
  
  
  
  
The leader’s eyes snap up to glare at Yunho. “How long have you been fucking Rain behind my back?”  
  
  
  
  
  
This is the last thing Yunho expects Changmin to ask him. Everything seems to stand still for a few minutes as Yunho organizes his thoughts long enough to answer. “How – I mean…?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“How could I not know after Rain rushed to you, held you, and carried you after you got shot? Well, I had my suspicions years ago, but then father died and I got too distracted. Which is lucky for you AND for Rain.” Changmin brings his face close to Yunho’s and asks in a deep tone, “How dare you not ask for my permission?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho lets the dormant resentment he feels towards Changmin rise up. “Permission? I didn’t realize I had to ask for it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh? Then why’d you feel the need to hide it from me? Why not be open about it if you really thought you didn’t need my permission, or that I wouldn’t require it?”  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Damn this man’s clever ass!_ Yunho looks away stubbornly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Highly pleased with himself, Changmin continues, “Like I was saying…I had your things brought to my room. You will be staying with me from now on. And while we’re on the subject…you _will_ break things off with Rain. That _is_ an order.”  
  
  
  
  
  
\-----------  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that day, Rain is summoned into the room Yunho now shares with their leader. Changmin hovers by the door, watching the other two men interact. Rain sits on the bed and holds Yunho’s hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Without any preamble, Yunho says, “We can’t be together anymore.” He should feel sadder about it, but he’s not.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rain simply says, “I kind of figured you’d say that when Changmin called me in here.” He pauses then continues, “Yunho, I love you. I really do. If you ever…you know, I’ll always be here for you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho draws the other man in for a hug. Changmin coughs from a distance. _Oops, didn’t ask for the lord’s permission!_ Yunho rolls his eyes inwardly.  
  
  
  
  
  
After Rain bids him good-bye, Changmin orders for dinner to be served to Yunho in bed while he goes out for business.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Be careful,” Yunho utters quietly as he slurps beef and vegetable soup. Changmin tilts his head in acknowledgement and walks out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho spends the rest of the day resting. There’s a television in the room, so he flips through the channels idly, finally settling on a detective drama. He hasn’t had a lazy day like this since he was a boy. It’s a nice albeit a bit boring change.  
  
  
  
  
  
He must have dozed off because the next thing he knows Changmin is hovering over him.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’re back…you’re safe,” Yunho mutters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin silently removes his bandages and re-wraps his deep wound with new medical cloth, very careful not to cause any pain. Yunho thanks him by reaching up to brush a strand of hair away.  
  
  
  
  
  
“How about a bath?” Yunho nods eagerly to that suggestion.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin draws him the bath and Yunho hurriedly conceals himself under the water after stripping. The younger man sits on the toilet lid and watches as Yunho’s bathes. When he finishes, Changmin hands him a towel. A hand shoots out to stop him getting out of the tub. It traces the tattoo on his chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I have no one. You’re all I have, Yunho.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho wants to cry out _You’re all I have too!_ but he stays silent.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t wear a shirt to bed. I wanna keep seeing my name etched on your chest.” The possessive glint in Changmin’s eyes makes him shiver.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho pretends to be asleep when his leader crawls into bed after his shower. He can only sleep when he hears soft snores from the man behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Year: 2011**  
  
  
  
  
  
Time passes as usual. During which Yunho’s bullet wound heals but Changmin refuses to allow him to be the bodyguard. But the boss is completely content to have Yunho trail after him like a puppy even though he plays no useful role in the gang. Changmin still wants them to match in clothing, but now he wants Yunho to _sit_ closely at his right. The only real duty he has is to provide his opinion IF the mob boss deems to ask him for one.  
  
  
  
  
  
Also, BOA was given to Rain and Taemin was given to Minho. This new turn of event made him livid the day he found out. While he knows for sure Rain and Minho would treat those young ones better than any member of Yakuza, BOA and Taemin are still being treated like whores. Hell, HE is being treated like a whore. You don’t have to give your body out sexually to feel like an object. At meetings or any social gatherings, Yunho, BOA, and Taemin are made to dress up and stand next to their bosses like nothing more than eye-candy. No real purpose except to be shown off to others.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho’s anger liquefies and conglomerates with the churning resentment that has been lodged in his throat for years. He can’t stand it much longer. He is neither here nor there. Not a bodyguard or a lover. An object that is used but not used at the same time. He must do something about this soon… _very soon_.  
  
  
  
  
  
\----------------  
  
  
  
  
  
One hot summer’s night, Yunho and Changmin are sleeping in the same bed as usual. Yunho sits up and glances at the young man next to him. Changmin is lying spread eagle, face turned away from him. Yunho slides out of the bed and treads softly to the pants suit hanging on the chair next to the window. He pulls out the small blade from its silver plastic cover. His thoughts wander to Changhee. He was stabbed to death almost five years ago. The culprit was never found.  
  
  
  
  
  
Climbing back onto the bed, Yunho kneels beside Changmin’s still, sleeping form. He carefully holds the side of knife over the mafia leader’s graceful neck. Can he get away with this? More importantly, can he even manage to do this? He tries to summon up hate, enough cruelty to do the deed he’s been itching to do for years.  
  
  
  
  
  
The light coming through the window shutters illuminates Changmin’s face, accentuation the younger man’s chiseled features. Yunho inhales a shuddered breath. _I want to hate you_ , he silently screams.  
  
  
  
  
  
As if hearing his internal cry, Changmin’s eyes snap open. Yunho’s breath catches as two luminous eyes stare up at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Do it,” Changmin whispers urgently. “I haven’t been blind to your resentment towards me. So do it! There’s nothing easier…”  
  
  
  
  
  
In disbelief, Yunho inquires, “Aren’t you afraid?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Aren’t _you_?”  
  
  
  
  
  
A short beat follows and hands shoot up to drag Yunho up and over the leader’s body, flipping them over, reversing their positions.  
  
  
  
  
  
On his back, Yunho grips the knife harder, still holding it to the other’s neck. Changmin leans in slowly and hesitantly with the cold blade still at his throat. Yunho’s arm relaxes bit by bit, allowing the other man nearer. Warm, supple lips capture his and Yunho closes his eyes, drowning in their tender, passionate feel.  
  
  
  
  
  
The hand with the knife falls away to the edge of the bed. The blade thuds to the floor. Yunho lost. He hopelessly lost. His heart weeps as their kiss deepens, tongues mating.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin’s hands glide down to the waistband of Yunho’s boxers where he pulls them off gently, their lips continue to feed on each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
His thighs are parted, caressed, and squeezed before Changmin settles fully in between them. Yunho thanks God for the other man’s habit of sleeping in the nude on summer nights. Changmin feels hot and heavy in between his legs; Yunho relishes the oppressive sensation.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Do you want me?” The leader asks against the older man’s lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho instinctively hugs his thighs and arms around Changmin. “Take me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The body on top of him shivers as it enters him gradually. Yunho bites the other’s shoulder to keep from screaming.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mark me, Yunho,” Changmin groans while speeding up his thrusts. “Mark me like I marked you long ago.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho bites and scratches what he can reach. Moaning and writhing underneath Changmin’s taller frame. When the younger man kisses him, Yunho shatters. He holds Changmin tighter and tigher as his body quivers with release.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho and Changmin lay facing each other afterwards, talking in whispers even though there’s no one else in the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Are you going to try killing me again?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Never.” Yunho opens up his arms for Changmin to slide into them.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I trust you more than anyone,” Changmin admits honestly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho clutches the younger man securely.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I love you, Yunho.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho hopes that confession is true as he replies shakily, “…and I love you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
\--------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Nothing much changes about their behavior in public but the gang obviously knows about them being an official couple. They walk on egg shells around Yunho…treating him like royalty. However, strange, suspicious glances are thrown towards him from time to time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Due to Changmin still refusing to reinstate him as his bodyguard, Yunho has some free time when he wasn’t attending meetings. He ends up bonding with BOA and Taemin during those times, both of whom are very happy with their respective partners. Minho is protective towards Taemin and Rain fawns over BOA. It’s the perfect match for each couple.  
  
  
  
  
  
As for Yunho’s relationship with the Chil Sung Pa’s leader, Yunho still likes to pamper Changmin, especially when he comes home tired. But to the public eye, the way they stood close to one another, the way Changmin always waits for Yunho’s reactions during their meetings, the way he will sometimes place a large hand to Yunho’s lower back - guiding him here or there or closer…all of that combined to give the image of Changmin being the king and Yunho his queen and they rule the entire mob with their perfection.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho scowls. He didn’t like appearing as the “queen” so he tells his lover this one evening. Changmin, worn out from a visit to the construction site of the new hotel he was building, begins chuckling.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’re not a queen, don’t worry. You’re my mob prince. Now, can you come massage me? I think I have a knot in my right shoulder.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho, of course, obeys willingly. He likes to make Changmin feel good.  
  
  
  
  
  
After a few minutes, a hand grabs his and draws him in for kiss. “Baby. Come sit here and hold me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho moves around to straddle the other man’s lap, threading his fingers through thick, black hair and supporting the head against his chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I miss being your bodyguard,” Yunho mumbles. “I used to feel tough standing next to you…now…shit, I -”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin, voice muffled in the older man’s shirt, says, “ _Now_ you are my boyfriend. You’re no good to me dead. Feeling you by my side is enough for me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
 _But what about me? That’s not enough for me._ Yunho wants to say.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just then there’s a knock at their bedroom door. Yunho pulls away. Changmin sighs and shouts, “Who is it?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Kyuhyun.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Come in.”  
  
  
  
  
  
When the door swings open, Kyuhyun, Minho, TOP, Rain, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu, Siwon, and Heechul all roll in. Changmin is beyond surprised, frowning deeply at the mass intrusion.  
  
  
  
  
  
“What the hell do you all want that it can’t wait until morning?”  
  
  
  
  
  
TOP moves forward and holds up a knife. “Who’s is this, boss?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t…” Then Changmin recognizes it. He glances at Yunho then back at TOP. “How did you find it?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“A maid found it in this room a few days ago. We suspect it belongs to Yunho.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho grips the back of a chair. _Did they guess my past attempts to kill Changmin? Did Heechul rat me out?_  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin waves a dismissive hand. “What’re you getting at, TOP? What does it matter if the knife is Yunho’s?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Your father was stabbed,” Jaejoong voices the subtle allegation.  
  
  
  
  
  
The silence is deafening after those words are spoken. Jaejoong continues, “We all carry around guns. No one here feels the need to carry around a knife.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin’s eyes glaze over. No doubt memories of his father consuming him. Then his unfocused eyes stare at Yunho. “That night…”  
  
  
  
  
  
The leader is recalling that night Yunho almost slit Changmin’s throat. He can see a bit of accusation and desperation in the Changmin’s penetrating eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yunho…did you murder my father?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No.”  
  
  
  
  
  
TOP scoffs. “Well, of course he’s going to say that. What’s your defense then?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho ignores him and focuses on his boyfriend. “Please, Changmin. Believe me. I didn’t do it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin narrows his eyes at him – leader mode on. “Where were you the night my father died?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho realizes there’s lots of evidence against him, but it hurt to have his lover doubt him.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Changmin, I didn’t do it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Give me your alibi then!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I shouldn’t have to!” Yunho stubbornly says.  
  
  
  
  
  
The leader bares his teeth. Siwon interrupts loudly, “Heechul, do you think Yunho would do this?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho freezes and waits for his brother’s response. Heechul stares at Yunho as he answers, “No. He didn’t kill Changhee.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Jaejoong points out, “That wasn’t what Siwon asked you. _Would_ Yunho do this, Heechul?”  
  
  
  
  
  
His brother remains silent which speaks volumes to the other members. Rain looks at him pleadingly. “Yunho, please, it’s not true right?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yoochun addresses a very tense leader. “Changmin, you know what you have do. You can’t let this go.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Junsu nods. “You’ll lose rank with everyone if you’re lenient on this. Word is already out that you’re romancing a murder.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin turns away from all of them to stand by the window. Yunho goes over to him, laying two hands on his strong back.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Tell me an alibi, Yunho,” his lover whispers.  
  
  
  
  
  
“I thought you trusted me. I thought you loved me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin twists around angrily. “DID YOU KILL MY FATHER?!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Then tell me where you were that day, damn it!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“No.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The leader raises a hand, ready to slap Yunho. Then the hand makes a fist. Changmin expression is cold and distant as he addresses his members. “Lock him in the basement.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“With pleasure!” TOP shouts, dragging Yunho away by the arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Changmin!” Yunho shouts out. There’s no answer. He catches a glimpse of Heechul’s hopeless face before he is forced away.  
  
  
  
  
  
\---------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho sits in the darkness of the basement for hours. Moonlight from a small window casts ominous shadow in the room. He curls up in an old recliner and shuts his eyes tightly, trying to pretend he’s in Changmin’s warm bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
He has never liked sleeping alone. As a child, he had Heechul. During most of his days in Chil Sung Pa, he had Rain. And for a year now, he had Changmin. The last person being his favorite because, Changmin likes to hold just as much as he likes being held. Yunho’s arms feel empty now without the beautiful younger man in them. Quiet tears stream down his face as the reality of this situation settles.  
  
  
  
  
  
The basement door suddenly bangs open. The lights flicker on. Yunho squints as his dilated eyes adjust to the bright light. All the gang members gather in the small basement and part the way for their leader. Changmin struts through the crowd with a gun in his right hand. Yunho jumps up, backing away until he’s pressed against the wall.  
  
  
  
  
  
He looks around and doesn’t see Heechul anywhere. Most of the members seem apprehensive. Rain’s blood-shot eyes stare at him in distress. Yunho gazes at Changmin, who appears as a cool mask of superiority.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Here are your options, Yunho. Either defend your case…” Changmin states plainly, aiming his gun at Yunho’s head. “…or die.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho trembles. “Changmin… _why_?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin cocks the gun forcefully. “DECIDE, NOW!”  
  
  
  
  
  
A single tear rolls down his cheek as he glares at his so-called boyfriend. “ _Do it. There’s nothing easier…do it!_ ”  
  
  
  
  
  
A loud shot zooms by his ear making him curl into himself involuntarily. He hears Changmin yell for everyone to move and a second later he’s being hauled out of the basement and into Changmin’s bedroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho is pushed roughly back onto the bed. His neck is devoured by soft lips. Gasping, Yunho slides his arms around Changmin.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fucking love you. I love you. I love you…” His lover chants with each bite…with each kiss. Yunho is stripped naked and flipped onto his stomach. Changmin caresses and kneads every inch of his skin before taking him like an animal from behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin pulls Yunho up, making him arch slightly backwards. With every grunt, every moan, Yunho is penetrated harder than ever.  
  
  
  
  
  
“One last night…just one more time.” Changmin mouths against his neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho reaches back to tug on the other man’s collar…mutely begging for a kiss. Their kiss causes an intense ripple to run through his body. Changmin groans and climaxes too.  
  
  
  
  
  
When their breathing calms and their sweat cools, Yunho is lying on his back. Changmin is tracing the tattoo on his chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Are you going to kill me now?” Yunho asks drowsily.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin shushes him with a kiss. “Sleep now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
\---------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Sometime later Yunho is shaken awake by Heechul. It is still dark outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Come on, Yunnie. Out of bed. I’ve packed your bags.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho sits up, unable to comprehend what his brother means. “Where’s Changmin?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“He’s busy with some things. Like I said, your bags are packed. Let’s go.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Go where?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Heechul helps him dress quickly. “Where ever you want to go. I’ve been given specific orders to take you away from here.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Despite his confusion, Yunho follows Heechul out the room and down the back stairway to the parking lot. Once in the car, his brother asks him where he wants to go.  
  
  
  
  
  
”To Changmin.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Heechul sighs. “You really love him, don’t you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho nods. “Please, where is he?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You can’t stay here anymore, Yunnie. Not unless you want Changmin to lose face as a leader. If you stay, he’ll have to kill you. This is what you’ve wanted forever anyway…your freedom.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho looks up at the hotel building miserably. He thinks back to the first day he was brought to Toyoko-Inn Busan Hotel as a child. How much he dreaded entering this building. Now he would give anything to be in there, back under Shim rule.  
  
  
  
  
  
Steeling himself, Yunho says, “Take me back to Gwangju.”  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Year: 2012**  
  
  
  
  
  
It takes Yunho a while to get used to a life outside of Shim Changmin. He’s living in the small house he knew as a child. It was deserted when Heechul brought him here months ago. It is a very old, beat up house, but it is enough for now. All he needs is a place to sleep. He spends most of his time working as a waiter in a local restaurant. Being a waiter requires long hours of standing on your feet. Most of the time he collapses on his bed only minutes after arriving home. He doesn’t let himself think of his life in Chil Sung Pa…doesn’t let himself linger on his precious memories with Changmin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Loneliness peaks in on the one day a week he’s off. It is on that day, Yunho mopes around the house looking for things to do. He’ll opt to exercise, read, or watch television on that day; all the mundane things that remind him how much he misses the thrill and authority of being Shim Changmin’s bodyguard.  
  
  
  
  
  
One evening working at the restaurant, one of the regulars walks in; a young man in his twenties that goes by the name Donghae. He’s a good-looking man who constantly finds ways to flirt with Yunho. Donghae smiles at him and yells out “The usual, please!” Yunho nods and brings him an order of spicy ramen.  
  
  
  
  
  
He works a late shift and leaves the restaurant around midnight, ready to start his walk home. He spots Donghae waiting outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey, what are you still doing here?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Donghae smiles charmingly, “I really like you, Yunho. Do you think we can – I don’t know…”  
  
  
  
  
  
This leads to Yunho inviting Donghae back to his house. He is sick of feeling alone and hollow. To have someone to hold in his arms again…to be underneath someone, giving in to his sexual desires…he needs that again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Donghae drives as Yunho gives him directions to his house. As they approach his home, he recognizes the sleek black SUV parked in front of the house. He scurries out the moment the car halts. Donghae comes to stand next to him, squeezing his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yunho, are you okay? Who is this?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho is rendered speechless when a tall man in a snazzy white suit climbs out of the car and swaggers towards them while removing his shades.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Changmin!_  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin stares at the other two men’s joined hands interestingly…then glares at Donghae. “Remove your fucking hand.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Open mouthed but determined to impress Yunho, Donghae asks, “And who are you to tell me what to do?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin smirks, reaching over to rip Yunho’s uniform shirt open. Donghae’s eyes immediately drop to the seven star tattoo and he backs away whispering, “Chil Sung Pa.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s right,” the mafia leader applauds. “Now leave before I kill you for touching what belongs to me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Luckily, Donghae is smart. He runs and drives away as fast as possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho can’t take his eyes off Changmin, forgetting his exposed chest. “What’re you doing here?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin steps closer, arrogant expression melting into something akin to shyness. “Let me live with you. Or come back and live with me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I never wanted to leave. You forced me out using Heechul, remember?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Resting his forehead on Yunho’s shoulder, Changmin responds, “I had to do it. The only other option was to kill you. I told everyone you ran away while I was sleeping.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You still don’t believe I didn’t kill your father,” Yunho comments sadly.  
  
  
  
  
  
“At first I didn’t,” Changmin admits, pressing closer. “But I wouldn’t blame you for wanting to kill my father. I’m under no delusion my father was an innocent man. He killed your father and stole away your freedom. I would have forgiven you for it. But then you brought up the stuff about love and trust…I believed you then even without an alibi. But I couldn’t lose face with anyone. Not even you, baby. And you weren’t being cooperative. Lucky for you, I’m a good actor.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho forces Changmin’s face up to stare at him. “Were you acting when you made love to me too?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m too much of a bastard to know how to fake love,” The other man points out, swooping down to kiss Yunho hungrily. Their lips melt together after being far apart for so long.  
  
  
  
  
  
When they part, Changmin pulls him into the black SUV. He tells the driver to go pack Yunho’s things…and to not enter the car without knocking. The driver obeys immediately.  
  
  
  
  
  
They spend the next few minutes fogging up the windows with their passion. With Yunho straddling Changmin, their bodies are fused…naked bodies slowly grinding together.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’re a bad man,” Yunho moans.  
  
  
  
  
  
Letting the older man control each thrust, Changmin gnashes his teeth. “I’ve been trying to be a good bad man since you left. Shall I list for you my good deeds?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“What if I asked you to stay with me?” Yunho gasps.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Then Kyuhyun is the new leader of Chil Sung Pa.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“You would do that?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin thrusts up unforgivingly and that is enough of an answer for Yunho.  
  
  
  
  
  
Panting, he asks, “So I go back with you. What’s next?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Be my bodyguard again,” Changmin throws his head back on the seat, groaning. They both lose it in no time…the rich smell of sex and sweat filling the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
Breathless, Yunho sits back with the other still inside him. “You mean that?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin runs his tongue all over Yunho’s chest. “Who’s name is carved on you, baby?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yours.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s right,” his lover agrees smugly. “Mine. You were made to belong to me. To protect me. I shall never deny you that again.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho smiles, a true and genuine smile for the first time. Changmin breath hitches. “Smile again. Smile always. Just for me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The driver knocks to be let in then. And there’s a long car ride back to Busan. Yunho slumbers on Changmin’s shoulder the whole time. When they arrive back to headquarters, most of the Chil Sung Pa members welcome Yunho back with open arms…albeit TOP and Jaejoong are more reluctant about it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later, Yunho wonders out loud why the gang is being friendly to a supposed murder. Changmin solemnly answers, “That’s because we found out who killed my father about two month ago. An attempt was made on my life by an old enemy of my father named Shindong. He figured out I didn’t have you anymore and took his shot…with a knife. It’s a good thing your brother is masterful at hapkido as well.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day Yunho smothers Heechul with hugs for saving his Changmin. Heechul is still nauseatingly happy with Siwon. Rain acts as BOA’s husband. And Minho is all over Taemin, all the time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho goes back to ruling the mob with Changmin…and kicking everyone’s ass while doing so. If anyone dares to get too close to Changmin, Yunho growls more fiercely than ever before. And if anyone dares to look, touch, sit next to, or talk to Yunho, Changmin pulls out his gun…then in their bedroom shows Yunho who he really belongs to.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’re mine!”  
  
  
  
  
  
”I’m yours!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Protect me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Forever.”  
  
  
  
  
  
 _I’ll love you always, my Changminnie. And I thank that wretched father of yours every day for making me your bodyguard._


End file.
